Batman: Masked Souls A fanfic screenplay
by Jedd the Jedi
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfic screenplay. I know the format is a little off and it's too short for a proper script, but I don't mind. This is my telling of how Dick Grayson came to be Robin. Villains include Poison Ivy, Floronic Man and Bane.


BATMAN: MASKED SOULS

Original Screenplay by

Jedd Jong Yue

Started: 26/5/07

Completed: 29/11/07

_BATMAN and related characters and elements are the intellectual property of DC Comics. _

_The Warner Bros. logo is the property of Time Warner. _

_This screenplay in itself is copyrighted to its author. All rights reserved. _

_This screenplay may not be used or reproduced without the express written permission of the author. _

_The Warner Brothers Logo appears. Atmosphere fades and the surroundings darken to evening. _

_The camera zooms suddenly into the top right-hand corner of sky surrounding the logo, and moves through the clouds._

_Opening Credits roll against backdrop of dark clouds._

_The camera slows, and we are-_

EXT. OVER RESEARCH FACILITY

_The camera catches up with an aircraft-the _Batwing_. The plane's cloaking device activates, and it gradually fades from view. The camera zooms into the invisible plane._

INT. BATWING COCKPIT

ALFRED: (over Batwing video feed): All set, Master Bruce?

BATMAN: I've wanted to find out what's going on down there for a very long time.

_Cockpit hisses open slowly, and Batman steps out. He brings a pair of binoculars to his eyes._

_Batman's POV: The heads-up-display change colour to reveal a thick lattice of slowly-moving lasers._

BATMAN: These aren't legal.

_The cockpit closes behind him, and Batman is seemingly standing on nothing. He leaps off the plane's surface._

_The camera follows Batman as he falls in a seemingly carefree manner with flames faintly trailing from his jetpack, and then cuts to his POV, showing how he winds through the lasers. We see a sharp flash, and suddenly we are-_

EXT. HALEY'S CIRCUS-DURING PERFORMANCE

ANNOUNCER: Please welcome our most prized act, residents of the Haley's circus for five years now…The Flying Graysons! Be prepared for their stunning aerobatics – without the safety of a net!

_Insert cut – three aerialists are perched on a trapeze post high above the ground_

DICK GRAYSON: (laughs) here we go again, Mum and Dad!

JOHN GRAYSON: All right, Robin!

MARY GRAYSON: Remember to smile!

_They leap off the trapeze one after the other, perform several somersaults and catch the trapeze at the other end at different times. Applause is audible in the background. The Grayson's then perform another trick. _

INT. SPECTATOR'S STANDS

_The silhouette of an audience member is visible. He is holding what seems to be a radio device and speaks into it. _

MYSTERY AUDIENCE MEMBER: Now.

_Insert cut - a close-up of the wires which hold the aerialists up. _

_A female figure dressed completely in blacked is crouched on the ground in the shadows of the backstage and pulls out what seems to be a sniper rifle._

POV: THROUGH SNIPER SCOPE

_Two shots are fired at the wires that hold up both adult Graysons. _

INT. SPECTATOR STANDS

The audience members gasp as the gunshots are audible.

INT. AERIALISTS PLATFORM

_The two supporting high-tensile support cables that have been shot fray and snap_

DICK GRAYSON: NO! Mum… Dad…

MARY GRAYSON: Robin…

_The camera cuts away before Dick Grayson's parents hit the ground. Dick quickly descends from his position, while the frightened audience hurriedly evacuates the tent. The managers go onto frenzy Dick is left standing distraught over the bodies of his parents._

INT. OVER RESEARCH FACILITY

_Batman checks his altitude display as he falls._

_The camera follows Batman down, through the last of the lasers. He nearly sets of one the alarms. Batman then deploys a stronger blast from his jetpack, slowing him down. He tumbles and lands on the ceiling of one of the buildings. Suddenly, a searchlight beam washes over the roof. _

BATMAN: (softly) Damn! (Rolls under nearby gasoline tank)

_Batman takes the moment to tune into the radio frequency of the security in the facility._

SECURITY OFFICER (over Batman's cowl radio): "We have reports from sentry guards of an unidentified object making entry into the compound via airdrop. We advise that you…"

_Batman switches off the radio and moves quickly and quietly to the roof access. He notices a security camera, glancing up. Batman then approaches the stairs and makes it seem like he will descend them. _

_He fishes a small metallic orb, with the appearance of a marble, out from his utility belt and drops it down the stairs, making it sound as if he has gone down them. Batman then hides, standing flush to the wall. _

INT. STAIRWELL BASE

_Three guards, Mike, Val and George, enter the stairwell._

MIKE: You hear that? Come on.

VAL: Sounds like the guy they were talking about on the radio.

GEORGE: (laughs) the intruder is some shock jock?

_The security men make their way up quickly up the stairs._

MIKE: Shut up and move, George.

_The three reach the top of the stairs._

VAL: Nobody?

GEORGE: Maybe it's a ghost. Maybe the same one that possessed boss to buy over this dump.

VAL: Man, so long as I have a job I'm fine.

GEORGE: Whatever, Valerie.

VAL: Why can't you just call me Val like everyone else? I mean, I…

MIKE: (exasperated) I'll go have a look while you two ladies duke it out.

_Mike emerges out of the stairwell with his gun at the ready and sees nothing._

MIKE: Sentry guys must be hallucinating again.

_Mike then turns back. A figure drops behind him. THE BATMAN. Mike spins round._

MIKE: What the hell…

_Batman slices Guard Mike's gun barrel clean in half with the sharp edge of a large Batarang, then knocks him out with the blunt side, all in the same move, as the other two begin to panic. Batman then puts his batarangs away, instead producing smaller ones. _

GUARD 1: (into radio) Backup! Backup!

_Throwing them, he knocks out both escaping personnel._

BATMAN: (to self) The first fight is always the least spectacular.

ALFRED: (over cowl radio) Sir I must say that your entrance more than made up for it.

_Batman proceeds down the stairs and scans Guard George for any documents, performing a quick search of his uniform. He pulls out a PDA, examining it carefully. He then switches it on. The screen is blank._

BATMAN: Biometrics.

_Batman take's George's finger and presses  
or. The screen then activates._

_Batman's POV: He opens file marked "site map". We see a map of the facility on the screen. Something catches Batman's attention._

BATRMAN: (reading off map) "Holding Area". Doesn't sound right.

_Batman races to the "holding area" specified in the map. GPS built into the PDA's map marks his location in the vicinity. _

INT. RESEARCH FACILITY WALKWAY

_Batman stops flush to the wall of a walkway. Guards run past. Batman then continues on his way._

EXT. HOLDING AREA

_The camera pans a bleak, mechanical space, which has the appearance of an abandoned biomedical research facility. Rows of large, metallic cabinets line the sides of the room. Faint blinking lights are the only sign that the area is somehow still in use. The camera follows Batman as he enters the room, still running. Batman slows down, now that he is alone, and breathes. Silence. However, this silence is broken by a faint whimpering, which seems to be coming from behind the stark cabinets._

_Batman takes snapshots of the area with a miniature digital camera from his utility belt. He then quickly performs a thermal signature scan with another device. _

_Batman's POV through thermal scanner: we see a strong heat signature coming from behind the cabinets._

BATMAN: I'm in over my head Alfred. This is something serious. Whatever's behind that is…organic.

ALFRED: I suggest sir; you open it up and see what it is.

_Batman hears something and spins round with a Batarang at the ready. A man, in his early-mid forties, in a lab coat enters the holding area, with a small army of guards behind him. His nametag notes him as "Dr. Woodrue"._

DR. WOODRUE: Demon Bat.

_Woodrue produces a remote injection unit, about to shoot a needle at Batman. An odd, almost acid-like greenish liquid sits in the sizeable glass tube._

BATMAN: That's a DNA nucleotide mutagen…

WOODRUE: …So you are smarter than you look…

_Batman ducks, activates the controls for the cabinet and flings the Batarang at the weapon as fast as he can. The cabinet doors open, and at the same time the fluorescent green substance within the weapon's cartridges leaps up at Dr. Woodrue. Meanwhile, the guards raise their weapons, aiming them at Batman yet unsure whether or not to fire. _

WOODRUE: Ahhh!

_The substance fuses into Dr. Woodrue's body and leaves begin sprouting. The leaves begin to overlap. His skin takes on the appearance of hard wood, in a slow, excruciating process. The camera quickly cuts away to where Batman's attention now lies. _

BATMAN: (slowly) Alfred…

_The metallic cabinet opens to reveal children packed tightly into the cramped space of the metallic cabinets. Some are sleeping, while most look on in frightened silence. Batman reacts, shocked. _

_The guards open fire viciously, interrupting Batman's realisation. Fueled by anger at the situation, Batman charges in, taking them out with whatever skill he can muster. He scatters multiple flashbang and smoke grenades on the floor, casting all the guards into confusion as he continues his rampage. Some of them pull masks to their faces in time, and continue firing. By now, most of the children are deeply frightened and confused by the smoke and the gunfire. The camera moves around Batman as he continues to take out the guards, ripping off their masks._

_The last of the smoke dies down, and the camera reveals an army of unconscious guards, an unconscious Dr. Woodrue and Batman standing in the middle of it all. _

_Batman walks to the children in the cabinet, by the wall._

BATMAN: (Gently holds one child's hand) it's going to be okay.

_Batman keys in a number into his right wrist pad, making a phone call._

INT. GORDON'S OFFICE

_The telephone rings in Gordon's office. The camera zooms in to reveal this is not Gordon's personal telephone, evident from the, sleek, futuristic design and lack of interface. The phone continues beeping._

GORDON: (To himself) He doesn't use that often…

GORDON: (Picks up phone) Hello?

BATMAN: (over phone) (in a slightly shaky voice) This is important.

GORDON: It always is with you, anyway. So why didn't you just drop by like you always…

BATMAN: GORDON!

GORDON: (sits up) What?

INT. HOLDING AREA

BATMAN: Whatever Dr. Woodrue's being hiding…you told me to look into it. Now I know what's going on, and it's not pretty…

_The camera turns to Dr. Woodrue, his transformation now complete. Woodrue's final transformation shows him to be covered in overlapped leaves over "wooden" skin._

…then again neither is he.

GORDON: (over cowl phone) What do you want the PD to do?

BATMAN: Storm the compound, and get the children out of there. (Turns to anguished face of child) Immediately. I've already disabled most of the security features.

GORDON: (over cowl phone) Storm the facility? We need a warrant for that!

INT. GORDON'S OFFICE

_The screen on the telephone suddenly flickers to life with a video image. The children appear onscreen._

BATMAN: (voice in background of video) This is your goddamn warrant. I'll meet you at the entrance.

_The screen zaps off and Batman's voice is cut._

EXT. ENTRANCE OF RESEARCH FACILITY

_Armoured vehicles crash through the electronic fence, now deactivated. They are followed by a group of squad cars, and a few large police busses. Gordon steps out of an armoured vehicle and walks over to Batman._

BATMAN: Thank you for coming.

GORDON: That should be my line.

_Policemen rush into the facility in the background._

GORDON: We'll clear the area, arrest anybody else and take away key personnel for interrogation.

BATMAN: I doubt Dr. Woodrue's in the mood.

GORDON: I figured. He's going straight to Arkham.

BATMAN: It's not just his mood…I won't spoil the surprise for your officers.

GORDON: I'm no stranger to the bizarre, since you came on the scene. Anyway, we'll get the kids into the busses, and settle their situation soon enough.

BATMAN: These kids were most likely snatched from unsuspecting parents, or poached from other adoption agencies. Maybe it's child trafficking. Or even worse, child experimentation for his projects.

GORDON: (shudders) I don't want to consider that!

BATMAN: (reaches into utility belt) Here's something I…retrieved from one of the guards. The map will tell you where the children are. It's marked "holding area".

_Batman passes Gordon the PDA._

GORDON: It's been abrupt, as always but…

_A loud whoosh is audible, and the Batwing, hovering above the facility all the while, gently descends into view, now hovering just above the ground_

GORDON: You _jumped_ in from that?

BATMAN: The photo-electric detection beams prevented me from getting closer and I hoped I would achieve the element of surprise.

GORDON: Oh.

BATMAN: I'm on my way.

_Batman climbs into the vehicle, which slowly disappears into the night._

GORDON: I still prefer the car.

EXT. BATCAVE

_The Batwing slows down, flies straight into what seems like a tall rocky cliff, with the open sea beneath him. Two rock panels push back and slide out, allowing the Batwing in. The plane hits several arrestor cables around notches in the wings. Its engine shuts off, and a mechanical platform rises up, allowing the craft to fully dock._

INT. BATCAVE

_The cockpit hisses open and Batman steps out of the craft. Alfred greets him with a tray of warm soup. _

_Batman pulls of his cowl, and sits down at the Batcomputer, sipping the soup._

ALFRED: Welcome back sir. I'm sure you're a little shaken by this evening's events.

BATMAN: It's odd, Alfred. It seems to hit home harder now…about the human side of things.

ALFRED: In a sense, I suppose. You've always had this sheen, whenever you put on that suit and cowl. We all wear masks, Master Bruce. But sometimes I think you take it a little too far.

BATMAN: It's what makes this persona frightening, Alfred. It helps me do my job.

ALFRED: Yes, sir. Do pardon me.

BATMAN: It's okay. (Pauses) A human side…

ALFRED: …Perhaps you have regained some of that tonight sir?

WAYNE: I hope so, Alfred.

_Bruce gets up from the Batcomputer and walks away._

EST. SHOT – ARKHAM PSYCHIATRIC INSTITUTION– THE NEXT DAY

_Arkham looks like any ordinary hospital from the outside. However, three electronic gates bar it from the outside world. An armoured van enters, after the guard gives it clearance._

INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM – WOODRUE'S CELL

_Dr. Woodrue, now the Floronic Man, is slumped against the wall on his bed in the spartan cell. Thick Plexiglas separates him from the Arkham corridor, and two guards are on duty outside his door. A figure in a white coat approaches._

WOODRUE: How stereotypical. I thought "men-in-white-coats" was merely an expression.

DR ARCHILLES STRANGE: How has your stay been?

WOODRUE: This is an asylum. You ask that sort of question, doctor, and you get punched.

STRANGE: We renamed it many years ago. It's a legitimate institution for the detention and rehabilitation of mentally unsound criminals.

_Woodrue growls, gets up and slams his floronic limbs against the Plexiglas in anger. His limbs now have the ability to stretch and creep as lianas or vines would. The guards outside stand alert._

STRANGE: Now, let me continue. We've been observing your condition. Apparently, the mutagen is highly advanced and altered the structure of your DNA at the nucleotides, so that you have become, for lack of a better way of saying it, part plant. We have no idea how you were able to stabilize the mutagen. The bottom line is, though, that you should not be in harm, though.

WOODRUE: I invented that serum, Strange; I think I know all that. I'm sure that's not all you're here to tell me about.

STRANGE: Why yes. I'm here with your scheduled rehabilitation program. Forgive the irony, but you're slated to work in…the greenhouse.

WOODRUE: (bitterly) I believe you find it very amusing.

STRANGE: (smiles) Not at all. Now if you'll follow me.

_Three guards enter a series of codes, and then enter the cell, restraining Woodrue and leading him out, down the hallway._

INT. ARKHAM GREENHOUSE

_The greenhouse is large and airy, with a wide variety of crops and exotic plants. Heavily armed guards stand at strategic corners, keeping watch. Several psychiatrists are observing some inmates tending to crops._

STRANGE: Here we are. We've ensured that the environment is as conducive as possible.

_A very beautiful woman who looks in her mid-thirties emerges from behind some of the plants and walks forward towards Woodrue and Strange. She catches Woodrue's eye._

WOODRUE: Conducive indeed.

STRANGE: Oh, that's Pamela Isley.

PAMELA ISLEY: _Dr _Pamela Isley, _Strange._

STRANGE: I thought they revoked your degree.

ISLEY: What would you know, anyway? Respectable institutions don't do that.

_Insert cut - Strange raises his hand slightly, and the guards begin to discreetly draw their weapons._

STRANGE: Pamela, why don't you introduce yourself to our new…guest, Jason Woodrue? He'll be working with you here.

_Isley sizes up Woodrue._

ISLEY: You should be interesting to work with.

WOODRUE: And vice versa.

_Isley ignores him._

INT. CONVENTION HALL (ISLEY'S MEMORY)

_Isley, wearing a gas mask and dressed in standard urban ops fatigues, crashes through the roof of a convention hall during a public function. She sprays noxious plant allergens at the guests, who begin choking._

GUEST 1: What the hell are you…

_Isley kicks him down._

ISLEY: (voiceover) Anyway, they call me an eco-terrorist.

STRANGE: (voiceover) You were an eco-terrorist.

ISLEY: (voiceover) all I was doing, really, was stopping the mindless genocide of our floral friends.

_Isley snatches a rare and exotic plant on display in the centre of the convention hall and runs out the door of the hall, met by armed policemen. She sprays her allergens at them and they begin gasping._

WOODRUE: (Voiceover) The environment. A noble cause.

STRANGE: (Voiceover) That was until the Batman intervened.

_A cloaked figure seemingly drops from the sky, stopping Isley dead in her tracks. She raises the allergen spray, but it is knocked out of her hands by a batarang. Batman tackles her and handcuffs her. The plant, in slow motion, drops to the ground._

INT. ARKHAM GREENHOUSE – BACK TO REALITY

STRANGE: So I'll leave you two to work.

_Insert cut-Strange walks up the stairs to the greenhouse and motions for the guards to be careful._

WOODRUE: (Smiles) So we do have more in common than I think.

_Isley walks up to him assertively, and places her hands on his cheeks. Even though they have a partially wooden appearance, a texture only slightly tougher than that of human skin is observed. _

ISLEY: Almost everyone who's flirted with me ended up being part plant… (Smiles and removes hands) …but since you're already part plant, I'll make an exception.

WOODRUE: (smiles) let's get to work, then.

EXT. GOTHAM POLICE DEPARTMENT-THE NEXT DAY

BRUCE WAYNE: Thanks for agreeing to meet me, Captain Gordon.

GORDON: Not at all Mr Wayne. You're a friend, and it's my job to help you out, anyway.

WAYNE: I heard about what happened to this Dick Grayson and was given the files by your secretary. I've been thinking it over and decided I might want to take him in. As a foster son.

GORDON: So the swinging bachelor wants to become a daddy?

WAYNE: Perhaps you could say this Dick Grayson is a kindred spirit, that's all.

GORDON: I suppose. It's been a very busy two days for the boy, he's holding out at the police dorms. Frankly, I've been busy too: there was this large-scale operation two nights ago, the same night of Grayson's incident…Anyway; the murder seems to be the work of mob boss Tony Zucco.

WAYNE: The "protection money" scam?

GORDON: Looks as if. He messed up Haley's Circus' prized act just to show his muscle. We're still looking into it at the moment, so we can't be too sure.

WAYNE: I see. When can he be taken home?

GORDON: Once all the papers are signed and the database is sorted out, we're done. However, do expect to deal with a lot of media pressure, especially since you're that high up the social ladder. They'll want to get the scoop on why you've adopted an orphaned aerialist, and there're sure to be lots of nasty rumours flying around. Not to mention the unearthing of your past.

WAYNE: (smiles) I've handled much worse.

GORDON: He's a bit shaken up but he should be okay to meet you.

INT. HALLWAY IN POLICE DEPARTMENT

_The camera follows Gordon and Wayne as they make their way to the room where Grayson is waiting. A female officer is sitting with him. _

RENEE MONTOYA: Hello sir. I was just telling him about Wayne.

GORDON: Well, here he is. (Motioning towards the door) Thanks, Renee.

MONTOYA: Okay, Commissioner.

_Renee leaves the room._

GORDON: Dick, this is Mr Bruce Wayne, your foster father. He's kindly offered to take you in.

WAYNE: (warmly) Hey (extends hand)

GRAYSON: Hello, Mr Wayne (shakes Bruce's hand)

WAYNE: Don't worry; I've been through it all.

GORDON: Let's go get your papers.

GRAYSON: Okay…

_The three leave the room_

EXT. WAYNE MANOR DRIVEWAY

_The stately manor comes into view._

INT. WAYNE'S LIMOUSINE

WAYNE: This is your new home…Wayne Manor.

GRAYSON: (smiles uneasily) A little bigger than it looks in the tabloids.

EXT. WAYNE MANOR ENTRANCE

_Alfred is standing at the ready outside Wayne Manor. He opens the car door for Dick and Bruce._

BRUCE WAYNE: (to Dick Grayson) This is Alfred. He's the butler…and a good friend.

ALFRED: (in a friendly manner) Hello there, chap.

GRAYSON: Hey, Mr. Alfred.

ALFRED: Come on in, I'll show you to your room.

_The chauffer removes Grayson's luggage from the back of the limousine._

WAYNE: (to chauffer) Thanks.

_The chauffer nods, and Bruce carries the bags into the house. The chauffer then gets back in, and then drives away to park the car._

INT. WAYNE MANOR

_The camera sweeps across the hall, then follows the trio up the staircase._

WAYNE: (going up stairs with Dick and Alfred) I know you've been through a lot, so just take it easy. This will be a big change from your life at the circus.

GRAYSON: (nodding uneasily) I can already tell.

WAYNE: (chuckles) You'll get used to it.

ALFRED: Master Bruce is a busy man, but definitely not busy enough not to care for you.

GRAYSON: (to Alfred) How long have you been working here?

ALFRED: I see it more of living than working, chap. Well, ever since Master Bruce was in diapers.

WAYNE: Alfred…

GRAYSON: Now that's a picture!

WAYNE: His sarcasm aside, Alfred helped me back on my feet after my parents died.

INT. DICK'S NEW ROOM

_The camera reveals a spacious but cosy private area, fashioned in much the same way as most of the stately Manor. The main differences are posters of recent films and rock bands, and the colorful bed sheets. The door opens, and Dick steps in._

GRAYSON: (in slight awe) Wow!

WAYNE: It's good that you like it. Alfred, why don't we show him around the garage? You said you liked motorcycles earlier…

INT.GARAGE CONT.

_The camera zooms out slowly to reveal a large, subterranean garage and workshop._

DICK GRAYSON: Holy… how many are there?

ALFRED: 42, when I last checked.

WAYNE: Cars are one of my…hobbies. I get to drive around prototypes nobody will ever get to buy in the market.

GRAYSON: This might not be so bad after all.

WAYNE: I'll have to consider before lending any to you, though.

GRAYSON: Never really liked Bentleys. Too ornate.

ALFRED: You should see the Rolls.

GRAYSON: You've got a Rolls?!

WAYNE: In maintenance. Anyway, you've had a long day.

GRAYSON: I'll go unpack.

INT. HALLWAY IN WAYNE MANOR

_Dick is now alone in his room, leaving Bruce and Alfred to talk privately as they proceed elsewhere in the Manor._

ALFRED: He's a rather pleasant chap, Master Bruce.

WAYNE: (agrees) He's taking it all very well.

ALFRED: Pardon me, Master Bruce, but you've always said that Bruce Wayne is just the shell, and that Batman is your real self. Now that he's part of the family, perhaps Master Richard should be informed.

WAYNE: (smiles slightly) Well Alfred, for the time being, Wayne Industries just won't let me escape the late night board meetings.

INT. BATCAVE-THAT EVENING

_Alfred enters the Batcave via an elevator. Bruce Wayne is seated at the Batcomputer, already in costume, except for his mask._

ALFRED: More late-night board meetings, Master Bruce?

WAYNE: Something's fishy with all this Tony Zucco business.

ALFRED: Come again, sir?

BRUCE WAYNE: Tony Zucco, the presumed mastermind of the murder of Dick's parents. It's got something to do with the protection money scheme that's been going around, that's for sure.

ALFRED: Oh my…

WAYNE: Gordon told me about it. I've been looking in the PD's database and I think it's only best if I visit the crime scene myself.

ALFRED: It's been two days…

WAYNE: I know. This report here, filed in yesterday, says investigators were chased out from the compound.

ALFRED: By squatters, sir?

WAYNE: By Zucco.

ALFRED: Come back quickly, sir.

_Bruce Wayne pulls the cowl over his head…his transformation into Batman complete for that evening. He walks towards the waiting Batmobile, and gets in. The Batmobile zooms off into the night. Alfred sighs, and proceeds back into the elevator, returning to Wayne Manor._

INT. WAYNE MANOR HALLWAY

_Alfred walks along the hallway towards Dick Grayson's room._

ALFRED: Master Dick? Master Dick?

_There is no reply. Alfred opens the door to his room and proceeds. It is empty._

ALFRED: Master Dick?

EXT. GARAGE

GRAYSON: (to himself) 42 cars… I need a bike; I only know how to drive a bike…

_Dick Grayson runs over to the section of the garage where Bruce's motorcycles are stored. He hesitates._

GRAYSON: I have to find out what happened to Mum and Dad…

_Dick finds a motorcycle that suits his fancy. He grabs one of many helmets and a jacket from the nearby maintenance rack, concealing his identity._

_Dick starts the bike, and then speeds off out of the garage. The garage door opens automatically._

INT. BATCAVE

_Alfred attempts to use the Manor's closed-circuit camera system to track down Dick Grayson. The image of Grayson leaving the Wayne Manor garage flashes across the screen. _

ALFRED: (to Batman, over cowl radio) Master Bruce, I take back what I said about him being a "nice chap".

BATMAN: (over cowl radio) I was expecting this…sort of. I'll take care of it.

ALFRED: I remember you having tracking devices built into all of the bikes and cars in case someone got their hands on them…

BATMAN: (over cowl radio) Patch the signal through to the Batmobile.

ALFRED: (reaching over to activate tracking device) …Never thought your possessiveness would come in handy…

INT. BATMOBILE

BATMAN: …Never thought so either.

_Batman interfaces with the GPS tracking system, and Dick Grayson on his bike shows up following the same path Batman is…towards the abandoned Haley's Circus grounds._

BATMAN: …He's still a good kid…

ALFRED: (over cowl radio) (sighs) If you say so, Master Bruce…

EXT. ENTRANCE OF HALEY'S CIRCUS GROUNDS

_The now-derelict area has been partially scavenged by squatters, even though it has only been two days. The tent, however, is more or less standing. The area has been taped off extensively by police, of whom there is no sign._

_The Batmobile stops and Batman emerges. He performs a thermal scan and a few faint figures appear on the screen of the device. Instead of starting after the figure, Batman slips into the shadows._

_Some time later, Dick Grayson's motorcycle appears. He seems to notice that someone had beaten him to the grounds, but does not spot the Batmobile or its owner. He has some difficulty dismounting the bike, but removes his helmet and runs into the tent once he's off._

_When Dick Grayson is cleared from view, Batman proceeds stealthily into the abandoned big-top after him._

INT. ABANDONED BIG-TOP

_The camera follows Dick Grayson as runs into the abandoned tent. A few thugs are sitting in the stands. They spy him and start towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, Dick spots a moving figure, getting up from one of the seats and heading for the tent door. Squinting, he seems to recognize the face. A flash and then-_

INT. ROOM IN GOTHAM POLICE HEADQUARTERS (DICK'S MEMORY)

GORDON: (to Dick Grayson) we believe this is the man who ordered the killing of your parents…

_The Commissioner pulls out a photograph of Tony Zucco. Dick Grayson stares, wide-eyed... _

INT. ABANDONED BIG-TOP

_We are brought back to Grayson's reality. He recognizes Zucco from the photograph. He ascends the rungs of a support pillar to reach the trapeze. _

_The thugs point their semi-automatic weapons upwards._

THUG 1: Boss! Boss!?

THUG 2: It's just a kid. Cool it Jake.

_A sharp object flies through the air, knocking the semi-autos out of the thugs' hands._

THUG 1: Hey! He's with the…

_Thug 1 is dragged into the background. Thug 2 panics and is knocked out by quick strike._

_Meanwhile, Grayson looks directly across, seeing the severed cables which caused his parents to fall. He stops, saddened. Leaping, he catches hold of the other end of the trapeze, closer to where Zucco is standing. Zucco begins to run, but Dick grabs hold of him. It is revealed that Grayson is physically quite strong._

TONY ZUCCO: (frightened) Hey! Jake? Larry? What the hell… You! let me go!

DICK: Maybe when we're higher up.

_He toggles a switch which brings the trapeze higher. Zucco's coat drops, and falls slowly to the floor of the tent. In the meantime, Batman watches._

ALFRED: (over cowl radio) Don't you think you should do something, Sir?

BATMAN: I want him to handle this.

ZUCCO: Why are you doing this?

GRAYSON: Why did you kill my parents!? (punches Zucco)

ZUCCO: Look kid… (Pulls out a gun) (Smiles) Might as well give it a rest, eh?

_The trapeze continues to travel upwards, now to the rafters of the tent._

GRAYSON: If you shoot me, not only will you have one more Grayson's blood on your hands, I'll let go, and you'll fall.

ZUCCO: (glances down) alright kid…hold it steady…

GRAYSON: YOU hold it steady! (Knocks gun out of Zucco's hand)

_The camera follows the gun down, till it hits the circus floor. A metallic clattering rings out through the empty tent. Batman pulls out a Batarang, standing at the ready._

DICK GRAYSON: I can let go now…but even then your death won't change anything…

_Tony Zucco looks up in anguish. Dick Grayson stares back at him with scorn._

_Flipping a switch on the trapeze platform, Dick slowly lowers the platform down to the floor._

_Tony Zucco, startled, gets up, then runs off into the night._

_Dick Grayson kneels helplessly on the floor._

_Batman appears out of the shadows._

GRAYSON: (realizing) (frustrated and angry) You were there…all the time! Why didn't you do anything?

BATMAN: Tell me: why did you let him go?

GRAYSON: Because…because…nothing can change it that my parents are now dead.

BATMAN: Coming to realise that is half the battle won.

_Sirens can be heard in the background, as well as the whirring of police helicopter rotor blades._

GRAYSON: You…called them?

BATMAN: (nods) Justice always was about more than revenge – and it always will be. Let's get you home.

_Batman brings Grayson over to the Batmobile._

EXT. ENTRANCE OF HALEY'S CIRCUS

GRAYSON: I took a bike…

_Batman points a remote control at the motorcycle, and it automatically drives itself back to Wayne Manor._

GRAYSON: (getting into the Batmobile) who are you, anyway?

BATMAN: (Getting into the car as well) I'll tell you if I think I can trust you.

INT. BATMOBILE-DRIVING BACK TO WAYNE MANOR

GRAYSON: Am I in trouble?

BATMAN: No. You would had you killed him.

GRAYSON: Anyway, I stay at Wayne Manor now.

BATMAN: (nods) I know where that is.

GRAYSON: You said you'd tell me who you are.

_Dick Grayson stares at Batman uncertainly._

_Batman removes his cowl, revealing his identity to the passenger._

GRAYSON: (Gasps) why didn't you tell me earlier?!

BATMAN: I didn't know whether or not to. I guess now, you're ready to know.

GRAYSON: Then why did you take me in? Why did you adopt me if you thought it would disrupt your work?

BATMAN: One reason why I adopted you was because…we're so alike. However, without proper guidance, I wandered…the death of my parents drove me to near insanity. Alfred helped to ease me along. I thought that maybe I could give you the guidance I lacked, and prevent revenge from twisting you into a monster.

GRAYSON: But you're not a monster…not that much at least…

BATMAN: Gotham's overrun with monsters, they just need another one to balance it all.

_The Batmobile veers off to a concealed route, driving through the forest surrounding Gotham's outskirts, then through a secluded waterfall and into the Batcave._

INT. BATCAVE

GRAYSON: Whoa!

_The car comes to a stop, and the doors automatically open._

BATMAN: This is where I work from. An underground cavern directly beneath Wayne Manor outfitted with everything I need to help me.

ALFRED: I see you like our little hideout. Not as fancy as I would've liked.

BATMAN: And this coming from the one who said seven slaved Cray computers was overdoing it.

ALFRED: Whatever you say, sir.

_Dick Grayson emerges from the vehicle, and gives Bruce Wayne an unexpected hug. _

GRAYSON: Thanks for everything, Mr Wayne.

WAYNE: Go get some rest.

_Dick Grayson proceeds up to Wayne Manor proper._

ALFRED: So, no more late-night board meetings?

BRUCE WAYNE: They don't need me at any in the first place.

ALFRED: What made you tell him sir?

WAYNE: He showed signs that he was ready. He didn't kill Zucco when he had the chance.

ALFRED: Ready to be a… (looking for the right words) sidekick sir?

BRUCE WAYNE: That's still a bit of a comic book idea, don't you think?

ALFRED: Just a thought…

WAYNE: Then again…his skills are extraordinary, and he's quite sensible…

ALFRED: …for a teenager.

WANYE: (smiles) Maybe one day.

ALFRED: Quite right, sir.

INT. BRUCE WAYNE'S BEDROOM-THE NEXT DAY

_Bruce Wayne is just about to get up from bed, as Alfred enters with a tray of early morning tea and the newspaper._

ALFRED: Rise and shine, Master Bruce

WAYNE: (yawns) Good morning Alfred. (Gets up from bed)

ALFRED: Rather interesting headline today, sir.

_Bruce Wayne takes the newspaper, labelled "The Gotham Daily". The headline reads "Gotham's 'Most Eligible' Adopts"._

WAYNE: (mutters) Just as Commissioner Gordon said…

ALFRED: Do notice that "Most Eligible" is in quotation marks.

WAYNE: Very funny, Alfred.

_Bruce pulls on a shirt and gets out of bed._

ALFRED: Either way, you have a very busy day ahead of you. And Master Dick will be coming along?

WAYNE: Yes. That way they'll get their pictures, write a little more bull and odds are we won't be harassed any further.

ALFRED: Shall I wake him then?

WAYNE: Go ahead. I'll be waiting at breakfast.

INT. DINING ROOM IN WAYNE MANOR

_Dick Grayson comes down the stairs in a tailored suit._

WAYNE: You look great.

GRAYSON: Sorta…didn't get enough sleep…

WAYNE: You'll get used to it like I did. Anyway, have your breakfast. We've got to go soon.

GRAYSON: Where are we going? School's out at the moment.

BRUCE WAYNE: Thank goodness for that. A little tour of Wayne Enterprises shouldn't hurt. There'll be lots of reporters about though.

GRAYSON: Something else I have to get used to?

WAYNE: Sorta.

EXT. OUTSIDE WAYNE ENTERPRISES HEADQUARTERS

_Reporters, photojournalists and paparazzi have clogged up the area in front of the WE building, all wanting to get a good shot of Dick Grayson. The limousine pulls up and Bruce Wayne with his ward emerges. The cameras start flashing in frenzy. The reporters then ask many questions simultaneously; none clear enough for the viewers to catch. The camera then follows the duo into the building, while the media is shut outside._

LUCIUS FOX: Paparazzo huh? (Chuckles) I'll never understand them. You've heard the latest, haven't you? Soon they'll say you're…

WAYNE: (laughs) Lucius, please, enough.

FOX: Just kidding, Bruce. Nothing like using gossip to break the ice…

WAYNE: That's not all I'll be breaking (chuckles)

FOX: You wouldn't. Good to see you Mr Wayne, and nice to meet you too. Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

GRAYSON: (to Wayne) I thought you were the CEO.

FOX: (laughs) The mighty billionaire playboy, a CEO! Well, I do owe him for this job.

WAYNE: Anyway, he still enjoys hanging around R&D, where he first started off.

FOX: I clearly remember it being called "applied sciences" back then… anyway, we've got things to check out.

INT. LABORATORY

_The camera follows Bruce, Lucius and Dick to a large laboratory in the headquarters. The camera pans to reveal a mammoth tank filled with water, containing a small robot. Press and prospective buyers stand around the room, snapping photographs._

REPROTER 1: It's Wayne

REPORTER 2: And the kid!

_Security personnel keep them from approaching the trio. Fox steps up onto a pedestal._

FOX: Welcome. I'm sure Bruce Wayne and his foster son aren't the only things you're here to observe. (Everyone laughs) The tank you're looking at is actually a pressure simulator, able to copy, almost exactly, the pressure that will be exerted onto this unmanned vehicle at the depths in which it will operate.

_The room darkens and a video of a computer simulation begins playing._

The vehicle is designed to withstand the extreme pressure simulated here in the tank and will face it soon enough in the open oceans. Fully remotely-operated and in-built with basic artificial intelligence, this will go where it isn't safe for people to explore.

_The journalists begin scribbling notes, a few with their voice recorders out._

We already have a couple of maritime technology-related businesses on the waiting list (acknowledges representatives) Welcome sirs. At the moment, it isn't perfect, but is going pretty well.

LUCIUS FOX: (To Dick) How'd you like to try?

DICK GRAYSON: That'd be cool…

FOX: Follow me then.

_The three go over to a console nearer to the large tank while the press looks on._

FOX: It's very easy to control, as you'll all see. Just manipulate the joystick over here, while paying attention to the video feeds from the five cameras built into the ROV. It's a simple system compared to its predecessors. (Lucius toggles the controls) The ROV will now behave as if it were at a depth of 2000 metres.

_Dick Grayson gingerly moves the joystick. The ROV moves as the joystick does. However, Dick's hand slips and the vehicle slams into the wall of the tank. The observers gasp._

GRAYSON: Sorry!

FOX: No worries at all. The only thing that can damage the glass is an intense pulsar wave, like that created from a high explosive. In the unlikely event that someone gets trapped inside the simulation chamber, it's an effective failsafe.

_The press applauds._

FOX: Our PR lady Ms. Kyle will take a few questions.

_The members of the press raise their hands in frenzy, while Bruce, Dick and Lucius exit the room._

INT. HALLWAY

GRAYSON: That's pretty cool stuff.

FOX: You think? You haven't seen the shadow-tech Mr Wayne uses.

GRAYSON: (uneasily) What would you need shadow-tech for?

WAYNE: Dick, Mr Fox knows I'm the Batman.

FOX: (laughs) The car, the plane, even some components of the caverns. Lots of fun.

GRAYSON: I see. But aren't there more problems besides deep-sea exploration, and, outfitting your personal arsenal?

WAYNE: (nods) Wayne Enterprises has many facets…what you just saw was only one of the many contributions we try to make. There are still many people in the world who live in terrible conditions. Corrupt governments, unsafe prisons…

GRAYSON: Not just here in Gotham huh.

WAYNE: And unfortunately so.

INT. PENA DURO PRISON HALLWAY CONT.

_The prison hallway is very much dilapidated, with yellowing walls and flaking paint. The only signs of modern day technology are the complex locks and the secure doors of cells that hold highly wanted criminals in this wing of the maximum security prison. A lone prison warden holding a newspaper walks past the cells, heading towards one at the very end. We see the door open, but what lies inside is not at all clear._

PRISON WARDEN: (In Spanish) Here's your paper. (Shrugs) Don't get why you don't read the local ones anyway.

_The camera turns to reveal who the warden is speaking to – a muscular figure, bolted to the prison wall and with a peculiar – almost sinister - system of tubes carrying a substance networked around his body, leading into his masked head. _

BANE: (In Spanish) just give it to me and get out of here.

PRISON WARDEN: (In Spanish) be happy they _allow _you this luxury, and don't pick on me either.

_The Prison Warden thrusts the paper into his face. Bane examines the English headlines: EXCLUSIVE FROM GOTHAM CITY: FIRST PICTURES OF THE "FLORONIC MAN" – CRIMINAL DOCTOR'S SHOCKING APPEARANCE AFTER ENCOUNTER WITH BATMAN._

BANE: (In Spanish) (Growling) Batman…many things I've heard about him…how he terrorizes by fear…

PRISON WARDEN: (In Spanish) Much like you used to in this prison…why they bolted you up in the first place…

BANE: (In Spanish) The Demon Bat who haunts my dreams…I'm going to Gotham to find out more.

PRISON WARDEN: (In Spanish) (laughs) What makes you think I'm letting you out?

BANE: (In English) You don't need to.

PRISON WARDEN: (In Spanish) What?

_The mysterious substance in the tubes surges and Bane suddenly breaks free from his constraints in one dramatic display of strength. The Prison Warden is taken aback._

PRISON WARDEN: (In Spanish) (confused and afraid) They were supposed to hold you…

BANE: (In Spanish) Supposed.

_Bane grabs hold of the warden before he can call for backup, and then mercilessly slams him into the ground. The other prisoners, hearing this commotion, all start yelling in Spanish for Bane for to free them._

BANE: (In Spanish) Inferior fools.

_Bane runs, slamming his full force into the side wall of his prison cell. The camera cuts to -_

EXT. OUTSIDE PENA DURO PRISON

_The Prison guards scramble to secure the area outside the prison, but they are all a step behind the burly figure. Bane moves with surprising agility, accompanying his strength. He stops short of the electric fence, briefly studying how he can overcome this obstacle. Bane then ducks into a ditch, dug by desperate prisoners long ago. _

BANE: (Quietly to self) (In English) Never thought I'd be using the same ditches dug by desperate inmates…

_A prison guard, dressed in metallic armour shines a torch in the direction of Bane's hiding place, seemingly noticing something. _

ARMOURED PRISON GUARD: (In Spanish) What's this?

_The prison guard draws his standard issue revolver and points it in the direction of Bane, as he steps forward cautiously._

_Insert cut – Bane's POV:_

ARMOURED PRISON GUARD: (In Spanish) (Speaking into radio) I may have found him…over here…

_Bane hears – and sees – all of this from the ditch, but takes no action. _

_When the guard steps close to the fence, Bane suddenly rises from the ditch and in one strong movement takes the guard with his hands, slamming him into the electric fence full force. The guard attempts to shout for help, but is overcome by the shock. The shock has partially fused his armour to the fence, the rest of his unconscious form hanging limply. Bane admires his handiwork for a second, and then runs off to another hiding place._

_More prison guards arrive, accompanied by bloodhounds. They see their colleague fused to the electric fence._

PRISON GUARD 1: (In Spanish) (Speaking into radio) we have discovered Armoured Prison Guard (reading off armour plate) C-31 fused into the electric fence. Requesting deactivation of the fence to extricate victim.

VOICE (OVER RADIO): (In Spanish) Deactivate the fence? He got himself into this mess. We can't compromise prison security.

PRISON GUARD 1: (In Spanish) (Speaking into radio) Please sir, we might be able to save him. We have the equipment coming soon. And you don't need to deactivate the other one.

_Two more guards arrive carrying a toolbox and a medical kit._

VOICE OVER RADIO: (In Spanish) (sighs) Okay…just for a few seconds.

PRISON GUARD 1: (In Spanish) (Speaking into radio) Thank you sir.

_A series of alarms sounds, signalling the deactivation of the fence to the guards. With a mechanical buzz, the fence is deactivated and the team quickly gets to work extricating their injured colleague from his armour._

_Some distance away, Bane takes advantage of this planned moment of weakness, and crashes through the fence with his full strength and into the concrete wall behind it. This concrete wall houses sentry towers at each corner, and the guards feel the shock. He punches repeatedly through and discovers another electric fence he never knew existed. This time, five more guards emerge from camouflaged hatches in the prison grounds, ready to apprehend Bane._

_The electric fence is then reactivated, trapping Bane in two layers of electricity. On both sides he is faced with heavily armed guards. _

BANE: (In Spanish) Interesting measures.

_Bane instinctively punches at the rest of the repeatedly at the rest of the thick strengthened concrete, while the guards open fire._

INT. SENTRY TOWER

SENTRY GUARD 1: (In Spanish) You feel that?

SENTRY GUARD 2: (In Spanish) It's the escaped fugitive, the one with the steroids pumped into his head!

VOICE FROM BELOW: (In Spanish) Get down! He's breaking the…

_A strong rumble interrupts the Sentry Guard's words. The other guard is already scrambling down the access hatch._

EXT. BELOW SENTRY TOWER

_Bane fells the weakened concrete structure, grunting heavily, pushing half towards the prison and half the other direction. This takes out both electric fences and collapses into some of the prison itself. Plenty of commotion is created. Bane takes advantage of the mess to escape from the compound. _

EXT. PENA DURO PRISON GARAGE

_Bane runs into the garage, stealing one of the police motorcycles and driving off._

INT. SANTA PRISCA SLUMS

_Bane's stolen motorcycle winds through the dilapidated slums of Santa Prisca, as the poverty-ridden citizens warily look on. As the camera follows the motorcycle, Bane slowly arrives in the more opulent half of the island, headed towards the docks._

EXT. SANTA PRISCA DOCKS

_Bane sizes up a massive luxury cruise liner, the Madison Julie. _

INT. MADISON JULIE LIFEBOAT DECK

_Bane climbs on board the deck, snooping among the lifeboats. He comes across a deckhand._

DECKHAND: Hey! What are you…?

_Bane grabs the deckhand and throws him off the cruise liner and into the sea, the impact rendering him unconscious. Soon, sirens are audible._

EXT. SANTA PRISCA DOCKS

_Police coastguard speedboats begin encircling the cruise liner and other craft around the docks, alerted to Bane's presence._

COAST GUARD OFFICER: (over loudspeaker) (In Spanish and later in accented English): All boat-owners, please do not exit the docks. We are conducting a routine drill. Please do not be alarmed.

_A coastguard speedboat swerves next to the Madison Julie, right under the lifeboat deck._

INT. POLICE COASTGUARD SPEEDBOAT (OFFICER'S POV)

_A lifeboat comes tumbling down, in slow motion, from the deck of the cruise liner, crushing the speedboat and the policemen in it._

_The coast guard personnel on the other speedboats go into frenzy, immediately circling the cruise liner, pointing their guns upwards. _

INT. POLICE COASTGUARD SPEEDBOAT 2

_One of the officers is pointing a pair of binoculars at the lifeboat deck, scanning for any movement._

COAST GUARD OFFICER 2: (In Spanish) There isn't anything there.

COAST GUARD OFFICER 1: (In Spanish) Maybe he wasn't even on that boat.

INT. MADISON JULIE COMMAND BRIDGE

CAPTAIN: We've got to move off, or else we will be behind schedule.

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 1: But you heard what the coast guard guy said…we can't move off. In fact, the missing lifeboat may have something to do with it (points to monitor display)

CAPTAIN: Missing lifeboat? (over radio) Tom, send a technician down.

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 2: These drills happen all the time, but they're not supposed to involve civilian craft. Just go ahead sir.

CAPTAIN: (nods) We'll be alright.

EXT. MADISON JULIE STERN

_The ship's large propellers begin to spin._

_The coast guard boats attempt to follow the cruise liner and the personnel shout over a foghorn. The cruise liner continues on, oblivious to the warnings._

INT. COAST GUARD BOAT

COAST GUARD PERSONNEL: (In Spanish) Alert HQ. The American cruise liner has gone, and I think it's taking the fugitive with it.

COAST GUARD OFFICER: (In Spanish) It's heading to America, isn't it? Maybe he'll leave us alone there.

_The camera follows the cruise liner as it disappears into the mist._

INT. THE BATCAVE

_Alfred, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are gathered around the Batcomputer. _

WAYNE: I've given it some thought, and Alfred and I have decided to offer you this opportunity.

ALFRED: For lack of a better word, how would you like to be…a sidekick?

GRAYSON: (eyes light up) A sidekick?

WAYNE: To work alongside me, yes. You have skills that, if honed properly, can be put to great use.

ALFRED: Then of course, we need a name.

WAYNE: Just as I adopted "Batman".

DICK GRAYSON: How about Robin? It's a family name.

WAYNE: Batman and Robin… that sounds like a bad film. Not intimidating enough

GRAYSON: (Sullen) It was the last thing my Mum called me…

WAYNE: I'm sorry.

ALFRED: (smiles) Perhaps it just might work. Seeing a teenager with a name like "Robin" is sure to make more than a few thugs lower their guard.

WAYNE: It'll take at least a couple of days, so let's get to work then.

INT. BATCAVE CAVELET – LATER

_Wayne and Grayson are sitting before a large bank of computers (collectively the Batcomputer)_

WAYNE: You first need to familiarize yourself with some key material. Criminal psychology, forensics, information technology, basic martial arts, even botany.

GRAYSON: Botany? As in flowers and stuff?

WAYNE: You never know. I've seen assassins extract poison similar to digitalis from the leaves of the oleander bush.

GRAYSON: Do I get to skip the rest of high school?

INT. GYM

_Wayne and Grayson are fighting in a boxing ring, wearing protective padding and using large padded sticks. Alfred looks on, holding two gym towels._

WANYE: (while fighting) Remember: this is not a movie. Nothing's choreographed.

GRAYSON: (while fighting) You mean, they don't wait their turn to strike?

_Wayne delivers an unexpected strike, knocking Grayson to the padded floor._

WAYNE: No. It's not a dance, it's not a game.

GRAYSON: (gets up) Yeah. So when do we get to do the fun stuff?

INT. BATCAVE CAVELET

_Wayne and Grayson stand over a table stocked with a variety of gadgets._

GRAYSON: Whoa!

WAYNE: Focus. (Picks up a grappling device) This is…

GRAYSON: A grapnel gun?!

WANYE: …Yes. Calibrated to 350 pounds, 25 feet of high-tensile cable. It doesn't go up forever like in the movies.

GRAYSON: Is anything like in the movies around here?

WAYNE: Digital micro-camera. De-cel jumplines. Med-kit: it contains epinephrine auto-injectors, antibiotics and so on.

GRAYSON: Now that's what I'm talking about!

INT. BATCAVE – LATER

_Grayson stands over a simulated crime scene. Wayne watches, while Alfred, just out of focus, pushes a button. The floor of the simulated crime scene explodes, and a surprised Grayson falls through, landing on some mats._

GRAYSON: What the…hey! That's not fair!

_Wayne reaches down, helping Grayson to his feet._

WAYNE: In this line of work, nothing is.

GRAYSON: (scowls) So do I get a costume or something?

INT. BATCAVE – LATER

_Grayson runs down into the Batcave holding his old circus uniform. _

WAYNE: This definitely won't do…but we can use it for colour referencing.

ALFRED: Perhaps muting the colours would work better, sir.

GRAYSON: So I wear one of your spare suits?

WAYNE: With a little tweaking, I suppose.

ALFRED: Perhaps this might work better than a cowl.

_Alfred produces a futuristic-looking domino mask._

GRAYSON: Nice!

EXT. MADISON JULIE

_The cruise liner is well into its journey. Bane is still hiding in one of the lifeboats. As the ship nears the American west coast, Bane lowers the lifeboat into the water. As it touches the water, he stops and thinks. To provide a valid reason for the absence of his lifeboat, he tears at the hull and hull supports of the large ship. _

INT. MADISON JULIE COMMAND BRIDGE

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 1: Captain, we have a report from the police. They want us to turn back. In fact, I think they're sending coast guard after us.

CAPTAIN: The coast guard!? Turn back? What are we doing, ferrying terrorists? You said that "drill", if it was a drill, didn't concern us!

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 2: (coming through the door) Sir, we're receiving unknown damage to the hull. It's becoming increasingly serious.

CAPTAIN: What now? (Peers into computer display). What the… never seen this before.

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 1: Apparently, one lifeboat has already been lowered.

CAPTAIN: This is all too much! Wasn't there a missing lifeboat earlier in the trip?

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 2: This is a different one, sir. I believe the risk presented is sufficient for us to call an evacuation, and lower all the rest of them.

CAPTAIN: An evacuation!? This is going to look so bad on the track record. (sighs) Sound the alarms and call the passengers to the lifeboat decks immediately. As for turning back to Santa Prisca, nothing we can do now.

EXT. MADISON JULIE PORTSIDE

_There is a frenzy of activity as the passengers are led into lifeboats which are lowered from the sinking ship. Bane is already far enough from the ship, rowing towards Gotham Docks._

INT. MADISON JULIE COMMAND BRIDGE

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 1: (wearing life vest and running towards the lifeboat decks) At least we're pretty nearby land. Gotham docks are a few miles off.

CAPTAIN: (doing the same) All the better then. I'm one captain who's not going down with the ship. Damn, this wasn't in the job description.

ASSISTANT CAPTAIN 2: I've never seen anything like this before either. What do you suppose caused the damage?

CAPTAIN: Let's talk in the lifeboat!

EXT. MADISON JULIE

_The last of the lifeboats are lowered, as the ship begins to sink dramatically, breaking in half at the point where Bane had shredded its hull._

INT. GORDON'S OFFICE

_Commissioner Gordon sits at his office sipping coffee while watching the evening news._

SNAPPER CARR: (on television) the luxury cruise liner _Madison Julie, _which originated from Santa Prisca, has mysteriously sunk off the coast of Gotham Docks. At this time, the exact details of the incident are not known, though it is estimated that the majority of the passengers and crew have escaped safely. Apparently, two lifeboats were reported missing before the sinking. The ship was reportedly supposed to turn back to Santa Prisca. Conflicting reports say that the ship was carrying contraband goods, illegal immigrants or a wanted fugitive. Gotham police and coast guard are currently helping to organize the passengers who have survived the sinking. More reports in a while.

GORDON: Wanted fugitive…this can't be good news. (puts down mug)

EXT. GOTHAM ALLEYWAY

_The camera follows Bane, on a stolen motorcycle, winding his way through the quiet streets. He turns into a narrow alleyway, dismounts the bike and enters a dilapidated apartment building._

_Walking up the stairs, he comes to a door and rings the doorbell._

INT. APARTMENT UNIT BEDROOM

_A young, Hispanic woman, apparently undressed, wakes up, glances at the clock and then dresses in a bathrobe, proceeding to check who is outside the door._

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT UNIT

_The door opens. The woman rubs her eyes, and then stands in shock._

MARIA: Antonio?

BANE: Nobody's called me that for so long.

_The couple embraces._

MARIA: I saw it on the news…

BANE: The cruise liner?

MARIA: But I never expected you to turn up at my doorstep.

_The pair enters the apartment unit._

MARIA: I missed you…I thought I was never going to see you again.

BANE: I thought the same too…I was just happy back then that they released you.

MARIA: It still hasn't been easy: a prisoner living in a free world.

BANE: Anything is easy compared to Pena Duro, Maria. You've managed well…and you still look as beautiful as I remember.

MARIA: And you're still the same Antonio…

BANE: I needed someplace where the police won't come looking for me. That's why I came here.

MARIA: Why did you come to Gotham anyway? I'm sure it wasn't only because of me.

BANE: Don't flatter yourself Maria.

MARIA: (shrugs) I try not to.

BANE: I've been meaning to come here for a while…this Batman…I believe he is the Demon Bat who haunts my dreams.

MARIA: The nightmares you've been having since you were young…

BANE: Yes. Also, I have to avenge something terrible Batman has done.

MARIA: Are you talking about Dr Woodrue? He was never kind to you in the first place.

BANE: When he worked at Pena Duro…he made me what I am. I've become so much. I owe him something.

MARIA: You became a monster…now he's become one too. I think you shouldn't waste your time.

BANE: Look. You need to help me here. I will deduce the identity of whoever this Batman is, but I need your help.

MARIA: (sighs) I suppose… (Smiles) anyway, I've never had company in a while…I wouldn't mind you sleeping in.

_The couple embraces and kisses again_

BANE: You have an extra bed?

MARIA: Not that I'd want you sleeping in one. I'm sure you can squeeze into mine.

BANE: (smiles) I'd love to.

_The bedroom door closes._

INT. BATCAVE

_Bruce, Dick and Alfred all watch the news being replayed on the giant Batcomputer screen. Bruce then sits down and interfaces with the Batcomputer, researching something._

_A blinking Bat-Signal in the corner of the Batcomputer monitor indicates that Batman is wanted._

ALFRED: A meeting with the Commissioner, Master Bruce?

WAYNE: Something to do with this recent incident, no doubt.

GRAYSON: Can I come along? I've already been training for three days.

WAYNE: I'd rather you take a break. It's been a long night for you.

_Bruce walks over to the costume section and suits up._

DICK GRAYSON: Come back soon.

ALFRED: Don't worry about Master Bruce. As for you, it's time for bed.

_Batman gets into the Batmobile and zooms out through the waterfall and into the night._

EXT. GCPD HEADQUARTERS ROOF

_The Bat-signal has been activated and Commissioner Gordon stands next to it, scanning the skies for any sign of Batman._

_Batman appears right behind him._

GORDON: Another busy night.

BATMAN: And another madman.

GORDON: So you're sure it's a wanted fugitive?

BATMAN: Besides being a tourist destination, Santa Prisca is notorious for its Pena Duro prison. The Geneva Convention either doesn't know it exists, or refuses to acknowledge it.

GORDON: How does all this tie in to the sinking?

BATMAN: The night that the cruise liner left, a convict escaped from the prison.

GORDON: What kind of convict?

BATMAN: No real name was given. He's referred to as Perdición, Spanish for "Bane"

GORDON: Sounds bad already.

BATMAN: I'll give you the story.

BANE'S BACKGROUND – BATMAN'S MEMORY

_A young boy is shown being led into Pena Duro by two burly guards._

BATMAN: (voiceover) He was put into prison to continue serving his father's sentence after his death.

_The young boy is bolted up in a cell with photographs of his late father on the walls. _

YOUNG BANE: (In Spanish) Papa…

GORDON: (voiceover) People still do these things?

BATMAN: (voiceover) unfortunately yes. The database says he became too powerful and too intelligent, ruling as a "king" of the prison.

_An older Bane is seen picking a fight with various other convicts, slamming one into a table and throwing another into the wall._

GORDON: (voiceover) He doesn't sound so dangerous. Happens here all the time.

_Bane, before his transformation, is seen being led into a derelict room as he curses at the guards and tries to struggle free. The door closes._

BATMAN: (voiceover) I wouldn't be all that sure.

_Bane, now extremely muscular, bursts out of the room, and throws the guards to the ground._

BATMAN: (voiceover) What I do know is that he received genetic enhancements of some kind which had killed all previous test subjects, but made him stronger.

_A number of guards are finally able to pin him down._

BATMAN: Eventually, they bolted him to his cell's wall. Somehow, he escaped and got onto the cruise liner. Destroyed it to create a distraction.

GCPD HEADQUARTERS ROOF – BACK TO REALITY

GORDON: That kind of thing you don't want the Geneva Convention to know about.

BATMAN: My point exactly.

GORDON: So what ties him to Gotham? And what kind of threat does he pose?

BATMAN: I'm guessing that he has some contacts here, maybe personnel who were ex-convicts at Pena Duro. His psychological profile states that he's been having nightmares of a "demon bat" ever since he was a boy. (Pauses to think) That's exactly what Dr Woodrue called me that night.

GORDON: You mean that Floronic Man? What could he have to do with Bane?

BATMAN: Maybe that's something for you to look into.

_Batman reaches into his utility belt and produces a sleek thumb drive._

BATMAN: I've compiled everything else into this. Have a look at it sometime, run some names through your database.

_Commissioner Gordon retrieves the device and turns it around in his hands._

GORDON: I'd have preferred an XD card…

_Gordon turns around to find Batman has disappeared._

GORDON: (sighs) I hate it when he does that.

INT. BATCAVE

_The Batmobile returns back into the cave. Batman steps out and removes his cowl._

ALFRED: So how did the meeting with Gordon go, Sir?

WAYNE: He's up to speed now. Hopefully everything comes together in time.

INT. MARIA'S APARTMENT – THE NEXT DAY

_Maria begins to awake, sitting up in her bed and drawing the sheets close to her. Bane is already up and getting dressed._

BANE: Thanks for letting me stay the night.

MARIA: As long as you want to, Antonio

_She pulls him near and they kiss passionately._

MARIA: So, what's on the agenda today, my lovely fugitive?

BANE: Tonight…I bait the Bat.

MARIA: Do I come along?

BANE: No. It might be too dangerous. You can, however help me with some reading up.

MARIA: That happens to be my specialty.

_Maria slips out of bed and gets dressed. Bane admires her form, while we see her from behind._

MARIA: (smiles) But first, breakfast. And do stop ogling.

BANE: (smiles) Can't help it.

INT. GORDON'S OFFICE

_Commissioner Gordon taps away at the keyboard while looking through the files passed to him by Batman the night before._

MONTOYA: What's this, Commissioner?

GORDON: Some information that's been compiled for me by a…reliable source.

MONTOYA: The Batman, sir?

GORDON: If there're steroid-pumped supervillains running through Gotham, you can rest assured Batman will be pulled into the mix. He's been helpful thus far…

MONTOYA: This sounds like something big.

GORDON: Something even the Batman can't handle on his own… I hope he's got a sidekick somewhere in the wings of that cave.

MONTOYA: I've always thought of him as the (puts on gruff voice tone) "I work alone sort".

INT. WAYNE MANOR DINING HALL

_Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are sitting down to breakfast._

ALFRED: Good morning sirs.

WAYNE: Morning Alfred. (Turns to Dick Grayson) Soon, you'll be ready to start work proper.

GRAYSON: Yes! (Pauses) I know…it's serious work…could get myself into serious danger…facing criminally insane madmen.

WAYNE: I'm glad you're aware. But I didn't train you for no reason, and you're ready. I'd like you to come along as soon as the alarm is raised.

GRAYSON: Are we going to confront this Bane guy?

WAYNE: I'd want to hope not, but that's likely enough. You'll have a look at the info later today.

GRAYSON: A muscle-bound freakshow…doesn't sound too bad to me.

WAYNE: He's both immensely strong and very intelligent. You'll – we'll – need to be very careful.

INT. BATCAVE – THAT NIGHT

_An alarm indicating that Batman is needed sounds._

BATMAN: Just as I thought. Robin! Suit up.

ROBIN: (pulling on his mask) I'm on it!

_Both jump into the Batmobile as it speeds off into the night._

INT. BATMOBILE

_The image of Commissioner Gordon flashes onto the Batmobile's video conference screen._

BATMAN: What is it Commissioner?

GORDON: (over Batmobile monitor) It appears that there's been a break-in at Wayne Industries R&D.

BATMAN: Of all places.

GORDON: I see you've brought along the sidekick.

BATMAN: Commissioner, meet Robin.

ROBIN: Good evening, Sir.

GORDON: So "I work alone" isn't the operational phrase anymore, is it. I've a daughter around his age.

BATMAN: Matchmaking already, Commissioner?

GORDON: Anyway, you'd better hurry. I believe the perp is Bane.

BATMAN: Just as I suspected.

GORDON: Apparently he's already taken out most of the Wayne Enterprises security in that area. I've sent some of my men there.

BATMAN: Good.

EXT. WE HEADQUARTERS

_Police vans and SWAT units surround the building, while two police helicopters hover around it cautiously._

_A police helicopter comes close to the side of the building, shining its blinding searchlight into the vicinity._

INT. WE HEADQUARTERS

_Bane brings his arm up to shield himself from the light. Once he realises that a police helicopter is out the window, he punches through the glass. The helicopter tries to back away, but the windscreen is shattered. Bane then forcefully pulls the pilot out of the helicopter. The chopper inadvertently rams into the side of the building and explodes._

INT. BATMOBILE

BATMAN: We have a lot on our hands this evening.

_The canopy of the Batmobile slides forward and the duo are propelled into the air by jetpacks built into the seats. The police personnel look up, pointing and shouting._

INT. WE HEADQUARTERS

_Batman and Robin remove their jetpack apparatus. Batman puts a finger to his lips, and produces a gadget, scanning the area in front of them. He points forward and activates his night-vision goggles. Robin nods and does the same._

INT. LABORATORY

_(Batman's POV) we see a biochemist's laboratory in harsh night-vision. _

_Robin scans the area and alerts Batman to a particular spot. A safe marked "DNA mutagen sample" has been destroyed, and the contents emptied out._

BATMAN: (realizing) the serum Dr Woodrue invented…

ROBIN: You mean Bane has this stuff now?

BATMAN: I'm afraid so…but we can still make it.

_The pair bolt out of the lab door and into another laboratory, the one Lucius Fox brought them to see a few days ago. The lights suddenly come on._

_(Batman's POV) Batman is momentarily blinded and struggles to deactivate his night-vision goggles._

ROBIN: Watch out!

_Bane rushes in, seemingly out of nowhere. Batman pulls out a Batarang and throws it at his attacker, while Robin nimbly leaps behind Bane. Bane and Batman briefly engage in hand-to-hand combat: Batman using all his strength, while Bane seemingly using no effort at all. After his opponent has been weakened, Bane pauses for a moment. Batman stands still, arms poised for another attack, breathing heavily._

_Bane then grabs Batman and thrusts him into a nearby wall, pinning him down._

BANE: Demon Bat! It's an honour to finally meet you.

BATMAN: What do you want with me?

BANE: What I want… (Holds up the vial of serum) …I already have. But what you did to Dr Woodrue I cannot accept.

BATMAN: What has that got to do with you anyway?

BANE: Dr Woodrue turned me into what I am today…you left him deformed and unrecognizable.

ROBIN: He probably didn't care for you at all.

BANE: (Turning to face Robin) that much I agree with you. But how can I hate a man who has given me such powers? That is why I've decided to help him. (Turns to Batman)You tortured him unnecessarily. So with the life of this… (turns to Robin) boy here you will pay.

_Bane lets go of Batman, who drops to the ground, groaning. He then grabs hold of Robin. Robin tries to struggle free from his grip, but his attacker is nearly three times his size. Bane opens the lid of the pressure simulator and throws him in. Robin hits the water, struggling to get out._

BATMAN: Robin…

_Bane toggles the instruments by the pressure simulator, adjusting the pressure. Robin's face shows his agony as his lungs begin to be crushed by the pressure._

_Bane smiles._

BANE: There is no way you can save him now, but I'll leave you to try. Until then…

_Bane punches a hole in the wall and leaps out of the building, crushing a few cars under him. He then jumps onto a modified motorcycle and prepares to take of._

_Insert cut-Batman's memory_

FOX (in flashback): …Intense pulsar wave…like that created from a high explosive. In the unlikely event that someone gets trapped…someone gets trapped…someone gets trapped…

_Batman, remembering Fox's words, pulls out an explosive Batarang from his utility belt and throws it at the strengthened glass. The device attaches itself to the simulation chamber. When the grenade explodes, a pulsar wave is emitted and the glass warps slightly, before shattering and releasing torrents of water. Robin slides out among the shattered glass, coughing and gasping for air. Batman feels his pulse, and then performs CPR on the barely conscious Robin using a special mechanized medical harness. He then attaches a mask to Robin's face._

BATMAN: This will regulate the pressure. Just relax.

_Batman, carrying Robin in his arms, then jumps out of the window and glides down into the Batmobile which drives exactly towards his landing point. He seats Robin by his side begins pursuing Bane._

EXT. GOTHAM STREET

_The Batmobile whizzes around a corner, as stunned onlookers point at the vehicle. Turning on to the freeway, Batman spots Bane's motorcycle just ahead. A police helicopter has beaten the Batmobile at the scene, keeping its searchlights trained on Bane._

INT. BATMOBILE

BATMAN: Why must there always be a chase? This isn't some cut-rate action flick.

ALFRED: (over cowl radio) It almost turned into action-horror as far as I'm concerned, Master Bruce.

EXT. GOTHAM STREET

_Two police squad cars attempt to catch up with Bane's motorcycle. Suddenly, machine gun bullets fly out from a turret attached to the escaping motorcycle, frosting the windscreens of the pursuing cars over. The two vehicles then slam into each other._

BANE: Sometimes technology is worth trusting.

INT. BATMOBILE

_Robin begins to awake._

ROBIN: Where…am I?

BATMAN: In the Batmobile. Bane almost drowned you and crushed your lungs.

ROBIN: Where is he now?

BATMAN: Right in front of us.

EXT. GOTHAM FREEWAY

_The Batmobile winds around a few vehicles, pulling up behind Bane's motorcycle. Bane suddenly swings the motorcycle beside the Batmobile._

INT. BATMOBILE:

_Bane, now just outside the Batmobile, raises a hand in greeting._

BATMAN: What the…

EXT. BATMOBILE

_Bane delivers a strong punch through the glass of the Batmobile's side window. _

INT. BATMOBILE

_Batman gasps as Bane's hand tightens around his throat. Batman immediately adjusts the throttle so the Batmobile is at the same speed as Bane's motorcycle. He then struggles, attempting to loosen his assailant's grip._

ROBIN: Batman!

_Bane begins to pull Batman out of the vehicle through the side window._

_Batman grunts in pain, the breath nearly knocked out of him completely._

_Robin reaches into his own utility belt and produces a throwing bird. He plunges the sharp weapon into Bane's arm and presses a button so that the birdarang emits an electrical shock. Bane grunts and releases Batman's throat slightly. Robin shoves Bane's hand out of the vehicle window. He then adjusts the throttle so the Batmobile speeds past Bane, and then activates the autopilot as Batman sits unconscious._

ROBIN: We all take turns to get knocked out, huh? I suppose that's enough for my first night.

_Robin searches the dashboard for a button. He then presses it, and a medical harness drops down from the ceiling. He attaches it to Batman and it delivers 100 Oxygen, whilst pumping on Batman's chest._

_Having attended to Batman, Robin then keys "Batcave" into the destination computer. The Batmobile reacts, and steers itself back._

_The camera turns to the unconscious Batman who flinches in pain slightly and begins to awake._

INT. BATCAVE

_The Batmobile arrives in the cave. Batman and Robin emerge from the vehicle, dazed._

ALFRED: I suppose you had a rough night, sirs?

ROBIN: Beginner's luck…

BATMAN: Or lack thereof. At least now we know full well what we're up against.

ALFRED: Indeed. I suggest that the two of you get some rest before you go up against this Bane again.

BATMAN: You've done a good job tonight, Dick.

GRAYSON: I did nearly get killed.

BATMAN: (smiles) Another thing I'm sure you'll get used to.

GRAYSON: Yippee.

_Batman removes his cowl and sits down at the Batcomputer._

WAYNE: You go catch some sleep. I'll be up soon.

GRAYSON: I suppose I'll hang around for a…

_A wave flashes suddenly across the Batcomputer screen._

WAYNE: It's the Commissioner.

_He hurries to put on his cowl._

GORDON: (over Batcomputer screen) you did well tonight. Don't worry about him escaping.

BATMAN: The last thing on everyone's mind, I'm sure.

GORDON: (chuckles) Anyway, I've got interesting news to report.

BATMAN: About his ties to Dr Woodrue? I already know: he stole the DNA sample from his weapon to reverse-engineer a cure.

GORDON: Well, we guessed the same. The real news is this: it seems as if Bane may be taking shelter with an ex-convict from Pena Duro, released two years ago.

BATMAN: Name?

GORDON: We only have a first name: Maria.

BATMAN: A woman?

GORDON: We theorize that they are romantically connected, but she'd have to be pretty warped to fall for him.

GORDON: You know what regular prison does to people, what more Pena Duro.

BATMAN: Indeed. Is she the only possible associate he has?

GORDON: The most likely. He spent his whole life in the prison, and she's the only ex-convict living here in Gotham.

BATMAN: Why was she put in?

GORDON: The file says she's an explosives and firearms expert, and has a genius-level IQ. The Santa Prisca police employed her to do administration for their bomb squad when she was just 16, fresh out of school. The next year she blew the headquarters up, for no apparent reason.

BATMAN: Where in Gotham is she staying?

GORDON: We've got the place on surveillance and I'm planning to send two SWAT teams in tomorrow night. Everyone's tied up with the incident at Wayne Enterprises.

BATMAN: (nods) That sounds good.

GORDON: Don't mind me, but I'd rather you not turn up. It could complicate matters.

BATMAN: I understand. Just be careful, I'm very sure they were expecting this sooner or later.

GORDON: Of course. You take care.

BATMAN: Goodnight, Commissioner.

_The image of the Commissioner dissolves._

ALFRED: Do you think they can root him out, Sir?

BATMAN: I hope so, but doubt it. He was careful not to tell me where the place is.

GRAYSON: (smiles) That information we already have.

ALFRED: Pardon me, Master Richard?

GRAYSON: When I stabbed Bane with the birdarang, I also managed to implant a tracking device.

BATMAN: Well done.

_Insert cut – Maria fishes out the tiny tracking device from under Bane's sleeve. Bane crushes it to dust, annoyed._

GRAYSON: I've got the transmitter right here.

_Dick walks over to the Batcomputer with his transmitter._

… If we're lucky, the computer would have been able to predict a destination based on the last known coordinates before the system went offline.

BATMAN: Well done. It's confirmed. He seems to be holding out at… (Reading off the screen) St Cloud Avenue.

ALFRED: Near the slums of course. But the odds are, he would have discovered the device and moved out.

BATMAN: The last place the police would expect to look.

ALFRED: Anyway, I believe it would be best to tackle the situation tomorrow night…

GRAYSON: Right before the police arrives.

BATMAN: They're likely to get into trouble one way or another. In the meantime, rest is in order.

GRAYSON: I still don't think it's a good idea to leave it like this now…

BATMAN: We nearly got ourselves both killed.

GRAYSON: (sighs) You have a point.

_He enters into the elevator, along with Alfred. Batman soon follows. _

EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM

_A motorcycle stops, and the rider drops a package at the gate of the asylum. He quickly drives off into the night. A guard spins round and notices the package on the floor. It is addressed to Dr. Woodrue. He picks it up, panics and runs into the building._

INT. ARKHAM HALLWAY – OUTSIDE GREENHOUSE

_Dr. Strange has just left the greenhouse. He sees the guard running towards him, carrying the package._

STRANGE: Yes?

GUARD: I just saw this left outside… it's addressed to Woodrue.

INT. GREENHOUSE

_Woodrue hears his name, and some twine where his ear is supposed to be snakes slowly outward, just by a little, in order to eavesdrop on Strange after hearing his name._

ISLEY: What's with the freak showcase?

_Woodrue raises a finger to his lips._

ISLEY: Whatever, Dr Weirdo.

INT. ARKHAM HALLWAY – OUTSIDE GREENHOUSE

_Strange opens the package to find a vial of the reverse-engineered serum._

STRANGE: Looks like a cure…I'll have the techies analyse this.

INT. ARKHAM RECREATION ROOM – LATER THAT NIGHT

_Armed guards stand watch at strategic positions. Various inmates are relaxing, watching television, reading the newspaper or playing board games, under the watchful eyes of the guards and therapists. Isley is sitting next to Woodrue, who uses his leaf-covered limbs and several protruding vines to manipulate a deck of cards._

WOODRUE: Hey Pam. Poker or something?

ISLEY: I don't do cards, green fingers. And I hate the nickname. Plants are all I care about.

WOODRUE: (smiles flirtatiously) Then you care about me?

ISLEY: Don't bet on it.

_Isley suddenly begins to speak in a low voice to avoid guards listening in. _

ISLEY: Now tell me, what did you hear?

WOODRUE: (taken aback) Hear? What do you mean?

ISLEY: Shh. You were listening to Strange and the guards talking outside.

_Woodrue begins speaking with the same tone._

WOODRUE: Someone delivered a…cure for my condition. Hmm, must be Antonio. Nice guy.

ISLEY: Who?

WOODRUE: A former… test subject. Arrived in town recently, as I hear on the news.

ISLEY: Whatever. So, this cure must have been reverse-engineered from the serum…

WOODRUE: What do you want with it anyway?

ISLEY: Think about it… I'd give anything to have the powers you do now.

WOODRUE: (Understands) So you'll reverse engineer the reverse-engineered cure. Antonio needn't have gone through all the trouble anyway.

ISLEY: Imagine…both of us would be unstoppable.

WOODRUE: We could spring ourselves from this loony bin…

ISLEY: (smiles) And that's only the beginning, handsome.

_Woodrue smiles._

INT. PAMELA ISLEY'S CELL – THE NEXT DAY

_Pamela Isley awakes, and gets slowly out of bed. Her cell contains a few exotic plants, as well as some reading material on horticulture. The lights in her cell flash harshly on. Dr. Strange stops outside her door, talking to her through the Plexiglas. She hears a slightly disembodied voice through the intercom system. _

STRANGE: Good morning, Isley.

ISLEY: I think I preferred it when you called us by our prisoner numbers.

STRANGE: Were this a prison, you wouldn't have access to a lab, or a greenhouse for that matter.

ISLEY: Oh yes. Lab day. Will Woodrue be there?

STRANGE: You seem to be taking an affinity to Woodrue. We are making sure he does not take…advantage of you.

ISLEY: They call you strange, they call me Poison Ivy.

STRANGE: The therapists wanted to forget your underworld nickname.

ISLEY: Are we going to be chatting forever here?

_A guard enters the series of codes and unlocks her door. _

ISLEY: Thank you.

_The guard escorts her to the lab while Strange goes to check on the other inmates._

INT. GUARD'S REST AREA

_The guard's rest area is a small room with the basic amenities of a percolator, a worn-out sofa and a rack of magazines. Two guards are getting ready for the change in shift. _

_ARKH_AM GUARD 1: Another day, another "tour of duty" round the loony bin.

ARKHAM GUARD 2: I wish I had a cent for every time I've heard you say that.

ARKHAM GUARD 1: Well, there are slightly worse jobs around here.

_The intercom in the room crackles to life, interrupting Arkham Guard 1_

STRANGE: (over intercom) The shift has started…

ARKHAM GUARD 2: (while announcement is being made) Dr. Queer again.

ARKHAM GUARD 1: (while announcement is being made) Agree with ya on that.

STRANGE: (over intercom) Sector 18 guards keep a close eye on inmates Woodrue and Isley.

ARKHAM GUARD 2: 100 bucks says they're dating

ARKHAM GUARD 1: She is kinda hot, but you don't wanna mess with her. Remember Tim?

ARKHAM GUARD 2: The guy that they fired? (recalls Tim's injuries) Ouch…

ARKHAM GUARD 1: Yeah. Okay, shift's started, look professional, blah blah blah.

INT. ARKHAM LAB

_A few inmates are working with various substances and chemicals, Isley among them. They are supervised by psychiatrists and scientists. _

_Isley glances over her shoulder. A guard has his back turned towards her. All of a sudden, Isley turns round, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the guard, and then somersaulting to dodge the bullets of a few more guards. Everyone else in the lab is stunned. Bottles are shattered, noxious fumes released into the air. Isley grabs a gun and finishes off the remaining guards. Alarms go off all around the asylum, as Isley runs into the adjoining proper lab._

_The room, bathed in the red warning lights, is lined with shelves. Isley quickly arrives at the serum she was looking for._

_Isley holds it, pausing. _

ISLEY: Reverse-reverse-engineered…aw heck!

_Isley downs the serum._

_A flash of green aura surrounds her, as her skin takes on a light green hue. Her clothes fall to the ground. Leaves begin sprouting, forming a bikini. Her eyes glow green, then return to their normal colour. Her lips take on a glossy red sheen. Isley plucks a leaf from her skin. The leaf grows back._

ISLEY: Mmm…wonderful.

_Isley waves her hands, roots begin to rupture the lab floor. Plant forms creep in, slowly tearing the building apart. Isley walks slowly out of the compound, followed by Woodrue. Guards block their path. Isley produces seeds from her wrists, which she promptly throws at the guards. They begin growing, restraining them._

WOODRUE: Hmm…Antonio seems to have come up with a more stable version of the formula, accounting for your appearance.

ISLEY: Why thank you…sure is an improvement from the original version.

WOODRUE: (scowls) Let's get running.

_Isley waves her arms once more and a beanstalk rises out of the ground. She and Woodrue grab the beanstalk as it rises upwards further. Passers-by stand and look, awe-struck. A police helicopter arrives at the scene. Seemingly out of nowhere, vines emerge, jamming the rotors. _

EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM

_The asylum has now been overrun with weeds and rogue plant roots._

INT. WAYNE MANOR

_Grayson is playing video games while Wayne is having breakfast. The morning news is on in the background._

ALFRED: Master Bruce, have a look at this…

WAYNE: (glances at TV screen) You know what this means Robin.

GRAYSON: Man, I was just about to finish level nine! Anyway, I thought this was a night thing.

EXT. GOTHAM STREET

_The Batmobile races through the street in broad daylight, a rare sight. All of a sudden, roots begin to rise up obstructing the Batmobile's path. Insert cut-saw blades emerge from the bottom of the Batmobile's bumper, slicing their way through._

INT. BATMOBILE

_The roots falling in front of the Batmobile are visible through the windshield._

ROBIN: Steroid-pumped supervillains… villains who can control plants… This is outta control.

BATMAN: You have no idea…

_The Batmobile canopy slides back and Batman and Robin emerge. Poison Ivy waves seductively at the pair._

EXT. GOTHAM STREET

ROBIN: Whoa…she's a yummy one.

BATMAN: Stay focused Robin…she's not alone.

Robin flings a birdarang at Woodrue and Isley. A bark shield catches the weapons. Isley smiles.

ISLEY: Too easy, boys.

Isley blows a faint pink mist of mind-control pheromones in the duo's direction.

BATMAN: Robin…

_Batman succumbs to the pheromones and stands stunned. Vines pull Batman close to Isley._

ISLEY: Mmm... You again.

BATMAN: Pamela…Isley?

ISLEY: You remember. How sweet.

_Isley plants a passionate kiss on Batman's lips. Grayson observes from the ground._

GRAYSON: Holy…

Batman grows pale and breaks out into a cold sweat.

ISLEY: How now my love? Why art thou cheeks so pale? How chance the roses there do fade so fast?

ROBIN: She's quoting Shakespeare…suddenly she isn't all that hot anymore.

_Isley releases the vines' grip, sending a semi-conscious Batman plummeting to the ground._

ISLEY: It was fun while it lasted.

_Grayson throws a large capsule on the floor which spreads out, forming a gel-like patch that cushions Batman's fall. Robin runs over to Batman and administers a shot from an auto-injector. Robin then climbs up the beanstalk to reach Isley. Thorns begin to protrude, narrowly missing Robin. _

ROBIN: Yeow!

_Robin finally emerges at the top of the platform._

ISLEY: Hopefully you'll be more fun than your boss.

WOODRUE: Allow me.

_Woodrue's liana-like limbs choke Robin. Robin reaches into his utility belt and retrieves a small buzz saw. He activates it, and it successfully cuts through. Woodrue recoils._

ISLEY: How dare you…

Robin reaches into his belt again and pulls out a few pellets.

ROBIN: Your turn.

_Robin hurls the pellets at Isley and Woodrue. A faint green gas is emitted, subduing them both._

ROBIN: Eat concentrated DL-Phosphinotricin!

_The platform begins to collapse. Robin leaps off it, activating his cape which splays out in the shape of a Robin's wings. By now the police have gathered and begin apprehending Isley and Woodrue._

ROBIN: Phew.

Batman is now better.

ROBIN: You okay?

BATMAN: I'm fine. Thanks.

_Robin helps him up and they both enter the Batmobile._

ROBIN: So…was she a good kisser?

_Batman smiles slightly._

BATMAN: If not for her lips being laced with plant neuro-toxin…I'd say maybe.

ROBIN: Run into her before?

BATMAN: Yes. Pamela Isley, eco-terrorist botanist.

ROBIN: So how'd she become Plant Girl?

BATMAN: Poison Ivy. I believe it has something to do with the sample Bane stole last night.

ROBIN: So it wasn't a cure.

BATMAN: No. But it was a more stable version of the mutagen. Let's get some rest. We've got a big night.

INT. ST CLOUD AVENUE – THAT NIGHT

_A SWAT van drives up the deserted avenue. The back door opens and a SWAT team exits. Two snipers begin climbing up adjacent buildings._

SWAT OFFICER 1: So the thing blows up the moment we enter, right? Just like in the movies?

SWAT OFFICER 2: That's why we send in Eddy first.

_Swat Officer 2 motions to a remotely controlled robotic vehicle, which enters the compound._

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING

_The robotic scout begins climbing up the stairs, shining a harsh light ahead of it. _

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT BUILDING

_The few residents of the building are ushered out and hurriedly evacuated. In the meantime, a SWAT technician watches the monitor which shows the robotic scout's POV._

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING

_The robotic scout proceeds up the darkened stairwell, before exiting at the fourth storey. It then maneuvers right to Bane's apartment. The door is unlocked. Bane's apartment appears empty and abandoned. _

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT BUILDING

_The Batmobile pulls up behind the disguised van and Batman and Robin emerge. The SWAT officers spin round, coming face-to-face with the two. Batman puts a finger to his lips and enters the van._

_The SWAT technician does not notice his arrival. Batman peers over his shoulder and into the screen._

SWAT TECHNICIAN: (Shocked) Holy… what the hell are you doing here?

BATMAN: Monitoring progress. Where is the feed coming in from?

SWAT TECHNICIAN: A robotic scout we sent in.

BATMAN: Mine's slightly faster.

_Batman pulls out a remote-controlled Batarang and sends it into the building. Outside, Robin pilots the craft and sees the feed through its camera._

INT. MARIA'S APARTMENT

_The police's robotic scout waits at the entrance and then proceeds. It winds around the room. Nothing seems to happen. It checks the individual rooms for any evidence. Everything seems clear._

EXT. OUSIDE APARTMENT BUILDING

SWAT TECHNICIAN: It's clear to enter.

_The SWAT officers acknowledge his lead, and enter one by one. _

ROBIN: No, wait!

_However, the SWAT team is already proceeding upwards._

INT. MARIA'S APARTMENT

_The remote controlled Batarang hovers near what seems to be a trip device, examining it carefully. We see a thin photo-electric detection beam._

EXT. OUTSIDE APARTMENT BUILDING

_Batman and the SWAT technician look into Robin's control unit._

SWAT TECHNICIAN: Wouldn't Eddy have set it off?

BATMAN: Eddy?

SWAT TECHNICIAN: I mean the scout we just sent in.

ROBIN: I get it…that thing is probably wired to go off the presence of organic beings!

BATMAN: …As in, it's meant to activate only after personnel enter the compound! You've got to warn them to get out of there.

SWAT TECHNICIAN: (Into radio) Captain? The Batman says to exit now.

SWAT CAPTAIN: (Over radio) But Eddy didn't set anything off. We're right at the door now.

SWAT TECHNICIAN: (Into radio) Captain? You don't understand, he says…

_Robin snatches the radio._

ROBIN: (Into radio) GET OUT NOW! It's wired to go off only if people are nearby!

SWAT TECHNICIAN: Watch it kid!

INT. MARIA'S APARTMENT

_The SWAT officers continue filing out into the apartment. Insert cut – one of the officer's legs crosses the photo-electric detection beam._

EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING

_A large explosion is set off, slowly razing the building to the ground._

BATMAN: Get down!

_The exp__losion rocks the operations van, flames visible through the windows._

ROBIN: We've got to get out of here. (looks at explosion) There's no saving them now.

BATMAN: (to SWAT technician) I'm sorry.

_The two run towards the Batmobile and hurriedly get in._

INT. MARIA'S VAN

_Maria is at the wheel, while Bane is uncomfortably cramped up in the seat next to her._

MARIA: (Laughs) Now I see why you love motorcycles so much.

BANE: (Grunts) You're not helping…

MAIRA: That's your problem, love. Anyway,(observing a monitor) they've set off the bomb, and we have more pressing issues to attend to.

BANE: (Smiles) Indeed. And when do we get there?

MARIA: You'll know.

INT. BATMOBILE

_Batman is talking to the Commissioner over the Batmobile's comm. System. _

BATMAN: …So they set off the bomb and now the building's razed to the ground.

GORDON: (over Batmobile screen) my god!

BATMAN: Robin deduced that it was meant to go off only in the presence of organic beings.

ROBIN: We weren't able to save any of them.

GORDON: Don't worry. You did well.

_The image of the Commissioner flashes off the screen._

ALFRED: (Over cowl radio) Master Bruce? Master Bruce? There appears to be a…

_Alfred is suddenly cut off._

BATMAN: Alfred? ALFRED!?

ROBIN: We have to return to the Batcave…

BATMAN: …immediately.

INT. BATCAVE

_The Batmobile speeds through the waterfall and into the Batcave. Batman and Robin immediately run out from the vehicle. The cave is completely darkened._

BATMAN: Alfred?!

ROBIN: Alfred?!

_Alfred emerges from the shadows._

ALFRED: Everything's all right, sir.

_Maria comes out right behind him. It is revealed she has a gun to his head._

BATMAN: ALFRED…

_Robin reaches for a birdarang from his utility belt._

MARIA: Put the weapon away.

BATMAN: Ladies first.

MARIA: Trying to be funny won't save your friend, rich boy.

ROBIN: Enough! What do you think you're doing?

_A large hand suddenly grabs hold of Robin, slamming him into the wall of rock._

BATMAN: Bane! (Turns to Maria) So you're Maria.

MARIA: (smiles) You know my name, Bruce.

_Robin's eyes widen._

BANE: Want to find out how I know yours?

FLASHBACK: INT. MARIA'S APARTMENT

MARIA: (voiceover) Using information available to anybody, we were able to shortlist the candidates down to one name.

_A computer screen shows the pair's analysis._

BANE: (voiceover) First, I had a look at Gotham's mainframe and whittled it down to the male population. From there, I got the 68 who fitted the Batman's possible age of 18-36.

MARIA: (voiceover) Then, only Gotham's economical elite would be able to acquire the advanced gadgetry that you, the Batman, employ.

_The display changes to reflect this information._

BANE: And of course, every vigilante of your sort must have a valid origin.

MARIA: Precisely.

_The computer screen shows a scan of an old newspaper clipping with the headline: "Thomas and Martha Wayne Murdered…"_

BANE: (voiceover) The newspapers helped out in more ways than one.

MARIA: What you mentioned about an apprentice bodes well with this more recent snippet.

BANE: "Gotham's 'Most Eligible' Adopts"…

MARIA: So?

BANE: (smiles) I think we have our man.

INT. BATCAVE – BACK TO REALITY

_Bane walks over to Batman, as Robin attempts to get up. Batman strikes a jujitsu stance, mentally preparing to strike._

BATMAN: I'm not going to reason with you. You need help.

BANE: I can help myself, thank you very much.

_Bane strikes Batman with a swift blow just before he attacks. _

… And you won't need to hide under this anymore.

_Bane pulls off Batman's cowl._

MARIA: The multimillionaire playboy. Who would've thought?

BANE: I now offer you a choice, Demon Bat. To have your friend released, you must face me once more. And believe me, I will show no mercy. You will suffer no physical injury if, in exchange for the butler's release, I push this button – and broadcast your secret identity to all of Gotham.

_Insert cut- large television screens across Gotham city cease showing their scheduled transmissions. Replacing the image is a silhouette of the Batman, with a question mark at its center. Underneath this image is a timer, counting down. The same happens in homes across Gotham. Large crowds gather at the base of these television screens. Cut back-_

MARIA: One more thing – I hope you do notice if you don't make a choice…

_Maria shoots the floor just in front of Alfred. He is stunned. _

ROBIN: NO!!!

MARIA: (relish) As they say in the B movies you Americans so enjoy, "it's a warning shot, and you only get one".

_Batman says nothing._

ROBIN: Do something! Answer them!

_Bane pushes Robin to the floor once more._

BANE: So the boy is wise.

MARIA: (smiles) Somewhat.

_She pushes the gun against Alfred's head. Alfred flinches._

BANE: Then are you willing to accept all of the above?

ALFRED: Gotham needs the Batman more than you need a butler, sir…

BATMAN: No Alfred. I won't…

_Batman delivers a strong punch to Bane's stomach. He flinches slightly. _

BANE: I take it you do.

_Batman tries to dodge his attacker's constant pummels as those that list land on the hard floor of the Batcave. The steroid liquid in Bane's tubes surges, and he picks Batman up, throwing him into the Batcomputer. Batman yells as a small explosion erupts._

BANE: I could give you the relief of death…

_He walks over to Batman and picks him up once more._

BANE: …but that would not be fair punishment. Anyway, I was looking forward to more of a fight.

_Meanwhile, Maria still holds the gun to Alfred's head. Robin has hidden himself._

MARIA: ROBIN?! Come out, or you risk all three penalties.

BANE: Not now, Love. The best part is only about to begin.

_Batman stabs a Batarang into Bane's arm._

BANE: That parlour trick will only work once, Demon Bat. Everyone has a weakness…well everyone except me.

_Bane throws Batman into the air and punches him square in the stomach. He lands some distance away, cringing. _

INT. BATCAVE RECESSES

_Robin has sneaked into the recesses of the Batcave, readying two birdarangs._

ROBIN: (quietly, to self) You do have a weakness…

_Robin runs to another corner in the cave _

_INT. BATCAVE_

_Bane continues walking calmly towards Batman. His opponent gets up, now wielding two large batarangs as weapons. He fends off Bane's strikes successfully. The two continue fighting. Maria raises another gun in her left hand, shooting at Robin. Robin dodges the shots by hiding in the cave. Batman pauses, looking towards Maria._

BATMAN: That's not part of the deal…

_In this brief moment where Batman lets down his guard, Bane picks Batman up, holding him by his legs and his neck, ready to break his back over his knee._

ALFRED: NO! Master Bruce! Don't let him…

_Maria turns towards Bane, watching Batman, helpless, in the Bane's strong grip._

BANE: Instead…

_Batman groans as his tendons are stretched._

BANE: I will simply…

_Robin runs out, brandishing two birdarangs. Insert cut - Robin throws the first weapon. It punctures one of Bane's steroid tubes. Bane stumbles backwards and into the remains of the Batcomputer. The severed wires send a sharp electric shock through all the other tubes around his body. The serum in the tubes leaks out. Bane yells, and drops Batman to the ground. Batman narrowly begins to stagger towards the elevator. _

_Robin then performs a fast forward roll, narrowly escaping a shot from Maria. The second birdarang knocks the gun out of Maria's hand. Maria gasps. The trigger is pulled, and a bullet ricochets off the cavern ceiling. Alfred runs towards the elevator as well. Maria grimaces, then lunges for the button to activate the signal._

ALFRED: MASTER RICHARD!!

_Robin bolts for the elevator. Maria produces a submachine gun and fires in his direction. The shots ricochet off the cavern wall. Robin finally reaches the elevator. The door closes and the car moves upwards._

INT. ELEVATOR CAR

_Batman is slumped against the wall of the elevator car, breathing heavily. Alfred tries to support himself using the railings in the cramped car._

_Alfred runs his hand across a concealed panel in the elevator wall. It opens, and he presses the button it hides._

INT. BATCAVE

_Concealed nozzles pump a non-lethal sedative/irritant gas into the cave, subduing Bane and Maria. The two begin to choke, as Maria reaches out for the remote that will broadcast Batman's secret identity. The camera pans slightly to reveal that the wires linking to the controller have been cut. Maria passes out and Bane soon follows. The gas floats around the room for a while. It is then sucked out of the cave by strong fans._

INT. WAYNE MANOR ROOM

_Bruce Wayne, with Alfred tending to his wounds, observes a monitor showing that the two intruders have passed out. Dick Grayson sits near them. _

GRAYSON: So, you want to go downstairs and check it out?

_Bruce Wayne gets up and is followed by Dick Grayson and Alfred who proceed down the elevator. _

INT. BATCAVE

_The three step out. Grayson steps over to Bane_

GRAYSON: Not so tough now, are we huh.

WAYNE: Thanks.

GRAYSON: Huh?

WAYNE: When you through the birdarang at Bane.

ALFRED: (smiles) I think you, Master Richard, have earned wings of your own.

GRAYSON: (shrugs) The tubes didn't look like they could withstand a good shock.

ALFRED: …Which would more than sum up what we've all been treated to. Forgive me for being so direct, sirs, but do you know how corny "birdarang" sounds?

_All three have a good laugh. Grayson then becomes serious and turns towards Bane's lifeless body._

GRAYSON: Do you think he'll live?

WAYNE: I doubt it. For the serum to have the effect it has on him, it's probably wired straight into his central nervous and muscular systems. It's just as good as life support.

GRAYSON: I'm sorry.

ALFRED: Still, he won't be missed.

_Wayne turns towards the parked van._

WAYNE: I wonder what else is in that van…

_Bruce Wayne walks over to the van, about to open the back doors._

_The door opens, and a soft click is audible. In front of Wayne is a medium-sized metallic box, with a large green-coloured LCD display. It suddenly flashes to life, displaying the message: "Demon Bat, you still lose."_

ALFRED: Master Bruce!

GRAYSON: Shit.

ALFRED: I would forgive swearing at this juncture.

WAYNE: There must be a way to defuse this thing…but somehow it's completely contained.

GRAYSON: Can we cut the casing open or something?

WAYNE: That might set the bomb off immediately. This Maria is an expert…

GRAYSON: It's definitely a custom rig. No big countdown timer like in the movies.

ALFRED: We must get it out of here then.

GRAYSON: The boat!

WAYNE: Blow up the boat?!

ALFRED: How about the spare chassis? We've already fitted an engine to it.

_Dick runs over to the spare Batboat chassis._

_Grayson tethers the van to the platform using a high-tensile cable from the maintenance bay. _

WAYNE: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? The van is too goddamn heavy for even that thing!

_Grayson flicks on the motor. With a slight forward movement, the boat begins to drag the van forward. The engine then stalls._

GRAYSON: Sorry.

WAYNE: Alfred! Help me out here.

ALFRED: You mean, lift the bomb off, Sir!?

WAYNE: It's risky, but we've no other choice.

_Both men move into position and carefully carry the bomb out of the van. Grayson, standing by the van, then detaches the high-tensile cable._

_Suddenly, Maria begins to rouse. She gets hold of the gun lying in front of her, and unsteadily brings it to aim._

GRAYSON: Alfred! Look out!

_Bruce and Alfred successfully place the bomb down. Maria edges forward, pulling on the cable attached to the boat. She smiles slightly._

_Meanwhile, Dick pulls on the ignition motor. The powerful engine begins to whirr._

_All of a sudden, the cable is pulled along. Maria, stunned, clings on to it._

WAYNE: Maria!

_It is too late. Maria yells as she is pulled along the Batcave floor and into the water. The Batboat, carrying its deadly cargo and with Maria dragged along, speeds out of the Batcave._

ALFRED: As much as I support your "no-killing" policy, Sir, now would be a fine time to make an exception.

EXT. OPEN SEA SURROUNDING WAYNE MANOR

_The stripped-down Batboat chassis whirrs along, the timer still counting down._

_Maria manages to pull herself onto the Batboat and finds herself face-to-face with the bomb. The counter finally reaches zero. _

_Insert long shot – the boat blows apart with mighty force, casting a faint orange glow on Wayne Manor._

INT. BATCAVE

GRAYSON: That's the last of her.

ALFRED: (motioning to Bane) Then what about him, sir?

WAYNE: (smiles) I'll figure something out.

GRAYSON: (understands) I'll call the police when you're done.

INT. OPEN SEA SURROUNDING WAYNE MANOR – SOME TIME LATER

The police have cordoned off the scene of the explosion using coastguard speedboats. A few helicopters encircle the scene, while a news agency boat pulls up.

INT. NEWS AGENCY BOAT

_News reporter Snapper Carr is standing on the boat with the police commotion in the background. The camera operator counts down to when they go live, and begins recording._

CARR: I'm at the scene of what seems to have been a terrorist attack on billionaire Bruce Wayne. It is alleged that the attacker is the escaped convict and terrorist known only as Bane.

We are unable to confirm this at the moment. More reports in a while.

INT. COAST GUARD COMMAND BOAT

_Commissioner Gordon stands on the deck of the medium-sized craft, sipping coffee from a Styrofoam cup and looking out towards the scene._

VOICE: (out of shot) I'm sorry about the mess.

_Gordon spins round to find himself face-to-face with the Batman._

GORDON: Just who I expected to see. Did you do all this? I thought you never kill them.

BATMAN: I didn't set off the bomb, but you could say I…intervened.

GORDON: Lucky for Wayne you did. That transmission that went live sometime ago, about the identity of the Batman being revealed…it's all connected to this, isn't it?

BATMAN: I have no knowledge of that.

GORDON: Don't worry though. We've confirmed the hijacked signal is dead, and this Bane probably joined it. What do you think?

_Gordon turns round to find that the Batman has disappeared._

INT. COAST GUARD BOAT

_Several paramedics are waiting with their equipment on the deck of the boat. A few coast guard personnel look over the side of the boat, as if expecting something. Renee Montoya walks up behind them. Four frogman carrying a stretcher with Bane on it approach the boat. The frogmen remove their dive masks._

FROGMAN 1: Look what we caught, Ma'am.

MONTOYA: Good job guys. (Shouts towards the front of the boat) Let's bring him up.

_A hydraulic platform on the back of the boat lowers and the frogman place the stretcher down, before swimming to the other side of the boat and climbing up. The paramedics step towards Bane, trying to detect vital signs._

MEDIC: The tubes carrying the steroids have been severed.

MONTOYA: Does that mean he's dead?

MEDIC: I don't know how the steroids affect his physiology but it looks like this unit on his back here (points to it) and another one on his arm actually regulates the steroid.

MEDIC 2: Maybe he even does it telepathically?

MONTOYA: (ignores him) The tubes look severed. He's sustained a nasty shock. Let's turn back guys. Make sure the medics keep a close watch on him.

_Montoya goes down a hatch into the boat._

COAST GUARD PERSONNEL 1: Just like in those old monster movies.

MEDIC: Genetically enhanced monster meets his end.

_Suddenly, Bane begins to stir. The two guards point their weapons at him._

BANE: (Semi-conscious) Wayne… Bruce… Wayne…

COAST GUARD PERSONNEL 1: Guess that confirms he was about to attack Wayne.

BANE: Wayne…he's…the…

_Bane falls unconscious (or dead?) again._

POLICE DETECTIVE: Huh? Wayne's the _what_?

_Fade to black. End credits roll. _

END


End file.
